Pain stay the same
by Morituri
Summary: Zrazeni nejbližšími a poslání do Azkabanu za zločin, který nespáchali. Teď touží, pomstí se všem, kdo jim ublížil. Je jen na nich, zda pomstu vykonají nebo se ji zřeknou.


– Návrat do školy

Psalo se prvního záři a vlakové nástupiště se plnilo lidmi, kteří čekali na svoje spoje. Někteří jeli za prací, jiní k příbuzným a ostatní měli svoje důvody.

Venku zahřmělo. Několik lidí zvedlo oči k nejbližšímu oknu a překvapeně hleděli na bouřková mračna venku. Znovu se ozval hrom a v tom samém okamžiku se prudce rozpršelo. Hala nádraží se rychle plnila dalšími lidmi, kteří se snažili schovat před deštěm.

„Co tak najednou," podivil se starý muž se stříbrnými vlasy a přes skla brýlí se díval ven. Najednou jeho pozornost upoutalo něco u hlavních dveří. Stočil tedy tím směrem svůj zrak. Překvapeně zamrkal a zašeptal: „Sova? To ten kluk má s sebou sovu?"

A opravdu. U hlavních dveří do atria nádraží stál asi šestnáctiletý černovlasý mladík. Zrovna si rukávem od přespříliš velké košile utíral obličej od vody. Prudce zatřásl hlavou, aby dostal vodu i z vlasů. Několik kapek dopadlo i do klece u jeho nohou, ve které seděla nádherná bílá sova. Ta teď podrážděně zahoukala, jelikož se jí nelíbila nečekaná sprcha.

„Promiň, Hedviko," omlouval se jí mladík a přiklekl k ní. Sova znovu zahoukala a zamávala křídly.

„Já vím," povzdychl si a vstal. „Měl bych si pospíšit. Vlak za chvíli odjíždí."

Naposledy se podíval otevřenými dveřmi ven na prudký déšť, chvíli hleděl na proudy vody, ale nakonec si povzdychl a popadl klec se sovou a svůj oprýskaný kufr. Davem lidí se probíjel až k nástupišti devět. Zde už lidí značně ubylo.

„Tak jdeme na to," ušklíbl se. Pevněji sevřel držadlo kufru a beze strachu vyrazil k přepážce mezi nástupištěm devět a deset. Už to vypadalo, že narazí do zdi, ale on jí bez problémů prošel až na skryté nástupiště.

Otevřel oči, o kterých ani nevěděl, že je zavřel, a rozhlédl se kolem. První, co uviděl, byla nádherná veliká červená parní lokomotiva, která se částečně ztrácela v oparu páry. Mladík se zhluboka nadechl a usmál se: „Hedviko, jsme doma."

Sova souhlasně zahoukala a potěšeně mávala křídly.

„Až vyjedeme, tak tě pustím a můžeš letět napřed," řekl jí a s kufrem v ruce vyrazil dál do nástupiště.

„Harry," ozvalo se za ním přátelsky.

Černovlásek se otočil a jeho tvář se roztáhla do přátelského výrazu: „Neville. Rád tě vidím."

„Já tebe taky," odvětil druhý z chlapců. Byli asi stejně vysocí, ale druhý měl hnědé krátké vlasy a laskavé čokoládové oči, které teď zářily radostí nad setkáním

„Neviděl si Rona nebo Hermionu?" zeptal se Harry Potter, jinak známý jako Chlapec, který přežil.

„Naposledy jsem oba viděl mířit směrem k prefektskému vagónu," odvětil Neville Longbottom. „Nějaká dřívější schůze či co. Měl jsem tě najít, a pak najít nějaké volné kupé. Prý nás později najdou."

„Hmm," zahučel černovlásek trochu smutně. Těšil se na svoje dva nejlepší kamarády – Rona Weasleyho a Hermionu Grangerovou.

„Ukaž, pomůžu ti," nabídl se mladí a vzal od něho klec.

„Dík."

„Není zač."

Dál šli v tichu. Probírali se davem, občas se s někým pozdravili nebo přivítali, než konečně stanuli před volným kupé.

„Konečně klid," usadil se Neville nadšeně, ale prudce sebou trhl, když se z vedlejšího kupé ozvala rána.

„Toliko ke klidu," uculil se Harry a posadil se naproti. Svoje věci už měl dané nahoře nad hlavami v přihrádce. Jenom klec s Hedvikou postavil na sedadlo vedle sebe.

Než se nadáli, vlak se pohnul k cíli své cesty. Harry otevřel dveře klícky a okno a řekl: „Uvidíme se na hradě, Hedviko."

Sově potěšeně vyskočila z klece na nastavenou ruku a protáhla si křídla. Potěšeně zahoukala, když jí mladík pohladil po hlavě.

„Tak leť," povzbuzoval ji. „Ať se pořádně proletíš."

Hedvika ještě jednou houkla a vyletěla z okna. Harry se za ní ještě hodnou chvíli díval, než konečně zavřel okno. Znovu se usadil a povzdychl si.

„Je nádherná," řekl Neville, který se stále díval z okna.

„Cože?"

„Hedvika," stočil pohled na zmateného Harryho. „Je opravdu nádherná."

„To ano," souhlasil s úsměvem.

„Taky bych chtěl svou," posmutněl hnědovlásek. „Ale mám jenom Trevora. Babička sovy moc nemusí. Prý dělají moc randálu."

„Občas ano," přisvědčil Potter trochu neochotně. Neville se jenom jemně usmál. Dál seděli v tichu, každý ponořený ve svých myšlenkách.

Toto příjemné ticho přerušil až Harry svým dotazem: „Jaké jsi měl prázdniny?"

Hnědovlásek odvrátil pohled od okna, kde pozoroval ubíhající cestu, a odvětil: „Hrozný."

„Jak to?"

„Díky babičce," povzdychl si. „V Denním věštci to sice nijak nezmínili, ale nějak se dozvěděla, že jsem byl na tom ministerstvu s tebou. A jelikož jsem to přežil ve zdraví, usoudila, že přece jenom něco ze svých rodičů v sobě mám. Celé prázdniny pořád říkala, jak je na mě pyšná, jak se podobám otci, a že konečně ze mě něco bude."

Vychrlil ze sebe chlapec rychlostí světla, až se nestačil Harry divit. Znal Nevilla jako tichého chlapce a on se takto rozpovídá.

„Promiň," začervenal se, když si uvědomil, jak to ze sebe vysypal.

„Ne, to je dobrý," usmál se černovlásek. „Dusil jsi to v sobě celé léto. Někdo to ven muselo."

„Asi máš pravdu," souhlasil stále s červenými tvářemi. „Ale víš, co mě rozčílilo nejvíc? Když řekla, abych přestal chodit na bylinkářství."

„Fakt?" podivil se Harry. Každý věděl, že Neville rostliny miluje a ony milují jeho. I sám chlapec, který přežil, to viděl, jak pod jeho péči rostou do krásy.

„Jo," potvrdil druhý Nebelvír. „Nakonec to skončilo hádkou."

„To je mi líto."

„Mě ne."

Potter nevěděl, co na toto prohlášení odpovědět, takže se rozhodl mlčet. Tentokráte ticho prolomil Neville otázkou: „A jaký jsi měl prázdniny ty?"

V tom okamžiku se do teď veselá tvář stáhla do bolestivé grimasy, jak si Harry vzpomněl na události před prázdninami.

„Já.. nechtěl….promiň," nadával si Longbottom do idiotů, že se vůbec ptal, když tam byl taky a viděl, co se stalo.

„Ne, v pořádku," odpověděl Harry, když se trochu sebral. „Ostatní se mě budou ptát taky. Letošní léto jsem strávil u Dursleových."

„Myslel jsem, že jsi byl u Rona v Doupěti?" řekl hnědovlásek udiveně.

„Ron chtěl, abych přijel," potvrdil mu domněnku. „Ale já jsem nechtěl. Chtěl jsem být sám. Ovšem v klidu přemýšlet a pochopit. A navíc Dursleovy mě dost zaměstnali, takže jsem neměl moc času myslet na vinu a podobně."

„Takže," nadhodil Neville nesměl.

„Takže," ušklíbl se Harry. „jsem se ztrátou Siriuse smířil. I když mi chybí a pořád ve mně zůstala malinká stopa viny a bolesti."

V kupé se rozhostilo ticho, jež po chvíli protrhl Longbottom: „Kdybys potřeboval někoho, komu by ses chtěl vypovídat,….chci tím říct, že jsem tady… kdybys chtěl.."

„Díky Neve," zarazil Harry jeho koktavou řeč.

Jeli už asi hodinu, když se dveře do jejich kupé otevřely a přetrhly tak pokojné ticho, které zde panovalo od konce jejich rozhovoru.

„Říkám ti, Mino," vešel s těmito slovy do kupé vysoký zrzavý mladík. „Jestli bude Malfoy prudit, tak je mi jedno, že je prefekt, prokleju ho, až bude svítit."

„Rone," povzdychla si dívka, jenž vešla za ním. Měla chytrý pohled a bujnou kštici vlasů hnědé barvy. Usadila se do volné sedačky a s úsměvem se otočila na ostatní Nebelvíry: „Ahoj Harry, Neville."

„Rád tě vidím, Hermiono," usmál se Harry. Až teď mu došlo, jak svoje dva nejlepší kamarády postrádal.

Ron padl na místo vedle něj a pořád si pro sebe něco mumlal, až Harry zvědavě pozvedl obočí, ale jelikož slyšel větu o Malfoyovi, bylo mu všechno úplně jasné.

Po chvíli, co se Weasley konečně dostatečně uklidnil, rozproudila se živá diskuze nad různými tématy.

Najednou Ron trochu znejistěl: „Harry, já a Hermiona bychom ti chtěli…vlastně když je tady i Neville, tak vám chtěli říct…..že jaksi…přes léto jsme se já a Hermiona, dali dohromady …. chodíme spolu."

Během svojí koktavé řeči rudnul čím dál tím víc, až měl skoro stejnou barvu v obličeji jako barvu vlasů. A Hermiona na tom nebyla o nic lépe.

Harry přeletěl pohledem z jednoho na druhého, a pak se podíval po Nevillovi. Ušklíbl se a řekl: „Dlužíš mi pět galeonů."

„Sakra," zamrmlal Longbottom a začal se šacovat, jak hledat váček s penězi.

Jak Hermiona, tak Ron na to hleděli mírně nechápavými pohledy. Harrymu se jim nakonec zželelo a začal vysvětlovat: „Já a tady Neville jsme se na konci roku vsadili, jak dlouho vám bude trvat, než se dáte dohromady. Já jsem tipoval před začátkem roku."

„Já bohužel až během šestého ročníku," ucedil hnědovlasý mladík a odpočítával peníze.

„A to ti není blbé sázet se o vlastní kamarády," ohradil se Ron, když se trochu vzpamatoval, ale v hlase měl smích.

„Ne," odpověděl mu Nebelvír klidně.

„I ty jeden," prskl zrzek, skočil po Harrym a začal ho nemilosrdně lechtat, až mladík prosil o milost. Neville a Hermiona se jenom smáli.

Zbytek cesty jim otekl rychle a vlak dorazil k cíli svojí cesty.

Harry, už převlečený ve školní uniformě, vystoupil z vlaku a zhluboka se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu. Okamžik jeho pozornost upoutalo: „Prvňáci, ke mně!"

Otočil se za mohutným, hlubokým hlasem a spatřil velkého muže. Usmál se a křikl: „Hagride."

Muž se ohlédl a s úsměvem mu mávl na pozdrav. Potter se taky usmál a vydal se směrem ke kočárům, které ho měly odvést do hradu.

Když k nim došel, testrálové už ho nepřekvapili, jak tam v tichosti stáli a čekali. Pojednou si všiml, že u jednoho zvířete stojí Neville a tiše k němu mluví hladíc ho po krku. Testrál nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo. Černovlásek se znovu usmál a vydal se k nim. Cestou si všiml, že se na Nevilla někteří studenti dívají značně udiveně. Ne všichni totiž mají to štěstí tato stvoření vidět.

„Copak tady máš?" oslovil ho Harry, když se dostal až k němu.

Druhý Nebelvír se na něho otočil a řekl s úsměvem, který rozzářil celý jeho obličej: „Na tomhle jsem jel na ministerstvo."

Potter chvíli zaraženě zíral: „Jak jsi to poznal?"

„Nevím," pokrčil rameny. „Prostě to vím. A on si pamatuje mě."

„To je vidět," řekl Harry a natáhl ruku, aby ho taky pohladil.

„Měli bychom jít," promluvil hnědovlasý z dvojice za nějakou chvíli.

„Hmm," zamrčel druhý a odtáhl se. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a zjistil, že poutají celkem pozornost.

„Ech," zrozpačitěl. Nakonec se vydal ke kočáru, který táhl tento testrál. Ale než nastoupil, všiml si jedné věci.

„Neville," oslovil kamaráda. „Koukni támhle."

Mladík se otočil daným směrem a oči se mu překvapením roztáhly. Kus od nich stál osamocený Draco Malfoy s prefektským odznakem na hrudi a strnule zíral na testrála táhnoucí jeho kočár. Jasně bylo znát, že ho vidí.

„Zajímalo by mě, koho viděl zemřít?" nadhodil šeptem Neville, když nastupoval za Harrym do kočáru. Dotyčný mladík jen pokrčil rameny, ale cestou mu to vrtalo hlavou.


End file.
